


Haikyuu! Bad Boyfriends: Kyoutani Kentarou

by MartellPrincess



Series: Haikyuu! Bad Boyfriends [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, Car Sex, Coercion, Degradation, Dubious Consent, F/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Sexual Coercion, Smut, Toxic boyfriend, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartellPrincess/pseuds/MartellPrincess
Summary: This is one part of a series of one-shots featuring various Haikyuu boys as bad boyfriends, bad men, sadists, or just straight up bullies. (All characters are aged up)In this fic, Kyoutani is your class bully turned toxic boyfriend. It’s your first semester at college and although you’re shy, you feel yourself gaining a sense of confidence in your new environment and first step into adulthood. That changes, however, when a guy in your public speaking class starts picking on you.Lots of dubious consent going on here, baybee!!
Relationships: Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader, Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader
Series: Haikyuu! Bad Boyfriends [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954810
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	Haikyuu! Bad Boyfriends: Kyoutani Kentarou

**Author's Note:**

> This idea is requested by the lovely: @heavydirtysatan
> 
> request: something with either mattsun or kyoutani like class bully turned toxic bf
> 
> _  
> **THANK YOU FOR REQUESTING!**  
> _
> 
> I’m a sl*t for visuals so here’s a pic I made for this one-shot:  
> 

You met him in your public speaking class. It was your first semester at your university, your first time away from home, and you were nervous but excited. You were already making a lot of friends from your dorm floor and the clubs you’d joined. For once, you felt a sense of belonging. High school wasn’t like that. Everyone trying to fit into a certain mold that you couldn’t quite fit. But this was a fresh start. You weren’t so different after all. There were people here like you, who admired and appreciated your kind heart and creative mind. You’d already started to build a foundation of confidence in the short amount of time being here. That was until Kyoutani. 

Public speaking was already nerve-wracking, but your first speech had actually gone quite well. You’d shown your personality, realizing people enjoyed your sense of humor, and the response was great. The class after your speech however, you’d started to notice a guy at the back of the classroom. He had a striking look. Yellow-blond hair with two black stripes running across the sides of his head. His eyes were like honey-brown daggers. You couldn’t tell if he wore eyeliner, or if his lashes were just super thick, but it gave him such an intimidating look. What was more intimidating, what caught your attention in the first place, was the snort that came from him when you answered one of your professor’s questions. 

After that, it was like every time you answered a question or asked one yourself, you’d hear some snide remark from the back of the room and a couple of chuckles. The confidence you had only just gained being in a new environment was already being chipped away at. 

A couple weeks after that, he’d moved to the seat right behind you. It put you so on edge. You’d double, triple think everything before raising your hand or speaking, because he’d either scoff or mumble behind you. Sometimes he’d interject and cut you off completely, making a counterargument that wasn’t necessary. 

Eventually, the class was split into groups that you’d stick with for the rest of the semester and of course as luck would have it, he’d ended up in your group along with the other students you sat around.

You noticed that everyone in your group would laugh at your jokes except Kyoutani, yet if anyone else made a joke he’d crack a smile. They also trusted your judgement whereas he’d want to go a different route every time. He’d always get his way.

The worst part was, you couldn’t stand him, yet you couldn’t get him off your mind. Everything you did in class revolved around him. Would he scoff if you said this? Would he roll his eyes if you did that? The tension would settle in your chest from the moment you walked into class until the moment class ended. 

Eventually, it was time for your second round of individual speeches. 

“Y/F/N Y/L/N,” the professor announced once the student who had just presented sat down. You felt your heart jump.

“Good luck, Y/N!” one of your group members said. 

“Thanks,” you chuckled. You got to the front of the classroom, gripping your notecards tightly, although you knew not to use them unless absolutely necessary. 

As you presented, Kyoutani’s eyes bore into you like lasers. He was utterly unimpressed. When your presentation ended and it was time for the students to give critiques, he made it known.

“Alright, five things Y/N can improve on,” your professor said. During the first speeches of the semester, the students were hesitant, but they’d quickly learned your professor would force you to stand until five remarks were made, so now they just went in. 

“I heard a couple ‘um’s,” One student said. “Other than that I think it was perfect.”

“I mean,” Kyoutani interjected. “I think there’s room for improvement. You talk too fast, you tried to hard with your jokes because the topic wasn’t interesting on it’s own, you swayed around too much. You were squeezing your index cards because you’re so nervous. You just seem really insecure overall.”

The class is silent. Bold, coming from the student who had already presented.

Your professor clears his throat. “Y/N, well done. I’d say work on the ‘um’s and maybe slow down a bit. Other than that, great job.”

You nod, although you feel out-of-body and can’t really comprehend what he is saying. 

“Go ahead and take a seat.”

You make your way to your desk, keeping your eyes on the ground the whole time. You sit down, feeling his eyes piercing into the back of your head. As the next student heads up, you grab your backpack and slip out of your seat, leaving the class. 

You cry all the way back to your dorm.

Later that night, you get a text. 

**Kyoutani:** _yo_

You scoff, typing immediately.

 **You:** _what_

 **Kyoutani:** _what are you doing_

You stare at your phone, not knowing what to say. He sends a second text.

 **Kyoutani:** _come outside. meet me at the courtyard_

You respond with a quick and irritated “no thanks.”

He ignores your answer.

You look around, not knowing what to do. You can’t stand him, but you’re also curious. Half of you wants to leave him standing out there, but…a part of you….

You chalk it up to curiosity and jump off your bed, not realizing he’s successfully conditioned you to seek and crave approval from him. In fact, he probably doesn’t realize it himself.

You fix yourself up in the mirror, put your shoes on, and head outside. The freshmen dorms have a courtyard right in front of the dining hall. It takes you a couple minutes until you get there, turning a corner when your phone buzzes. 

**Kyoutani:** _you coming?_

 **You:** _i’m here._

You see him sitting alone in the empty courtyard at one of the benches with his arms resting along the back and his ankle resting on his other knee. He looks up at you and closes his phone, but he doesn’t move or get up or anything. 

You walk over to him slowly. When you get halfway to the courtyard he finally gets up, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“What do you want?” You say.

He scoffs. “You’re in a good mood.”

“Just tell me why —“

He steps forward, getting way past the boundaries of your personal space and your heart jumps. He ever so slightly leans his head down, the corners of his lips curled up into a smirk. You look up into his eyes in shock, but he meets you with a daring look. It’s like he’s challenging you, seeing if you’ll step back and cower. You don’t want to show him you’re intimidated by him. You don’t want to give him that satisfaction. You don’t move.

Kyoutani’s sharp eyes trail down to your lips as he brings his right in front of yours. You hold your breath when you feel his breath on your lips. His eyes move back up to yours, testing to see if you’ll break. When you don’t, he closes his eyes and pushes his face into yours, sliding his hand onto the side of your neck, under your ear, to hold you in place. His lips meet yours with an aggressive force. 

Your heart races as he pulls away and looks you in the eyes again. He kisses you again, each kiss forceful and needy, but the last one is slow and soft. He slowly pulls away, keeping his hold on the side of your neck as he stares at you. He caresses his thumb against your jaw but lets you go when his phone starts buzzing.

Your chest rises and falls as you try to catch your breath. He pulls out his phone, looking at the caller. “I gotta go,” is all he says before he turns away, not even bothering another glance at you before he goes.

That’s how it began.

When the semester came to an end and you were home from break, he’d text you almost every night. He’d wished you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, and one night, the week before the new semester began, he called. He’d never called before. That’s when he asked you to be his girlfriend. 

He’d have his sweet moments. Like when you first moved back into your dorm for the new semester and he came to see you. 

Your door is open and you and your roommate are talking to some of the girls on your floor while you organize your closet. He squeezes past the girls and runs in, scooping you up in a hug and kissing you excitedly multiple times on the cheek. You hug him in response, wrapping your arms on top of his shoulders. You giggle as he kisses you, and when he finally sets you back on your feet and lets you go, you can’t help but feel excited too. You can’t help hide your shock either. 

He inhales and smiles, then he realizes you have an audience and he spins his head in their direction.

The girls giggle and “aww” at you two. He chuckles and introduces himself, then he sits on your bed. “Are you all settled in? Do you need any help?” 

“Uh, No I’m good — Stop!” You laugh at your friends who keep cooing at you. “Go away, you guys are so annoying.”

You kind of like the attention. Someone like him wanting you is….different, exciting. He makes you feel important.

They laugh and your roommate grabs her wallet. “Let’s go get dinner. Y/N, do you want anything?”

“No, I’m good,” You smile.

“Okay. Have fun you two,” She sings as she closes the door. 

The thing about Kyoutani’s sweet moments is they wouldn’t last too long. He tells you to sit on the bed with him, and as soon as you do he pulls you in and starts kissing you. You back up and he scoffs. You feel a pang in your chest and immediately regret that.

“Sorry,” You chuckle nervously.

He leans in again. “What, are you nervous?”

“Uh…” You say with another soft chuckle. He jumps off the bed and locks the door then turns off the ceiling light. The only thing left illuminating the room is a soft warm glow from your roommate’s salt lamp. He climbs back on the bed and pulls you by your legs so you sit in the center. He leans over, meeting your lips again and kissing you with a quick eagerness. He strategically gets you onto your back as he climbs on top. 

“Let’s get under the blanket,” He mumbles, pulling it from under you.

You hesitate, but he doesn’t stop, sliding under the blanket and pulling it over the two of you.

Kyoutani wraps you in his arms, pulling your chest into his while his kisses get deeper and more deliberate. He’s a good kisser. You find yourself so nervous, over-calculating the way you move your lips in hopes he likes the way you kiss him too. His hand slides down your waist, down your hips. He pulls your leg up to straddle his hip, then he rubs your thigh and squeezes your backside. His hands are so big. You feel like you’re with a real man. You moan loudly into his mouth in response, to which you both break your kiss and laugh. 

He drops his head and starts kissing your neck. He comes back to your mouth, this time his kisses are wet. His kisses get more desperate as the pace quickens. You tease him a bit, tracing his bottom lip with the tip of your tongue. He accepts immediately, opening his mouth so you can slip your tongue in.

As things start to get heated, you realize you should probably stop before you get too far and leave him disappointed. You put your hands on his shoulders just as his hand slips between your thighs. He pushes his palm against your opening and you moan into his mouth. You start to push him.

“We should probably stop,” you whisper.

“Come on,” he argues in an irritated tone. 

You chuckle, trying to stay on his good side. “I need to finish unpacking.”

You try to sit up but he doesn’t move to let you. Instead, he slips his hand into your sweatpants. You gasp and your thighs clamp. “No, wait —“

“Relax,” he whispers, his lips brushing against the edge of your ear. “This will feel good.”

Your hand grips his wrist. “No, not right now,” you whine softly. His fingers start to rub over your underwear, causing you to whimper into the mattress. 

He slips his hand down your opening along your underwear. “You’re so wet,” he whispers. “I think you’ve been wanting me.”

“Kyoutani, please —“ You inhale sharply as he slips his hand into your underwear. You try to close your legs but his arm forces you open. 

He shushes you. “Just one finger,” he mumbles. “Don’t be a coward.”

He rubs you in circles a few more times before slipping his finger down your folds. Your back arches and you moan softly. He cups the back of your head with his other hand and pushes your face into his shoulder, preparing to stifle your moans. 

He slips his long, thin finger inside you and you moan weakly into his shoulder, squeezing and pulling his t-shirt sleeve. He pulls out a bit and then back in again, getting deeper into you. You push your face into his shoulder without any assistance, so he moves his other arm across your pillow, using his elbow to hold himself up instead. 

He pulls and pushes his finger in and out at a steady pace, getting past his knuckle as he does. He swirls his finger around once he’s able to get deeper. His voice is breathy as he mumbles “you’re so tight.”

He curls his finger and you squirm under him. Your hand on his wrist moves to his bicep instead and you desperately squeeze his toned arm as your moans get louder and breathless. 

He brings his lips to yours and you kiss him passionately. You feel another finger start to slip into you so you push your head into the pillow, falling into your bed while your back arches. You can’t control the urge and you start to grind your hips into his hand. He leans his head over you and starts sucking on your neck, sending sparks all throughout your body, setting your core on fire. You bite your lip as you yank his shirt collar from the back of his neck in a weak attempt to control yourself. 

“You gonna cum for me?” He mumbles into your neck. He curls both of his fingers, setting you off the edge. You push your face into the hollow of his neck as he thrusts his fingers into you, getting your legs to start shaking. You bend your leg and rub your foot up and down his calf. You tremble under him as you reach your peak, your toes curling as the final wave of pleasure hits. 

Once you release, drenching his hand, you sink into the mattress, coming off your high. You let go of his collar and place your hand over your eyes as you catch your breath, feeling flushed. You’re both panting. He slips his hand out of you and gets off the bed, probably to clean himself up. 

When you come to, you feel....wrong. That was amazing but something was off. You sit up and look at him, wondering if he didn’t understand that you didn’t want to do that. What were you supposed to say if you clearly enjoyed it?

Over the course of your relationship, you learn he understands, he just doesn’t care. He also hadn’t stopped the bullying. You’d hold your head up high in front of people because he’d make you feel important and protected, but when it was just the two of you, his intimidating demeanor was no match for your wavering self-confidence. 

He’d randomly push you into walls as he walked by. He’d call you weak and mock your dreams and goals. He’d text you multiple nights a week, telling you to come to his dorm because he’d had a long day. You knew that meant he wanted sex, but you had responsibilities too. You had exams and projects, and you couldn’t drop everything for him just because he needed a pick-me-up.

However, if you didn’t show up when he wanted you, he’d use any chance available to make you feel sorry. He’d tease you, ridicule you, degrade you in private. He’d make you think he hated you, only for him to guide your hand over his pants an hour later.

Months later, as the semester comes to an end, he takes you out to dinner to celebrate at a nice steakhouse in the city. At the end of the date when you get to his car, he opens the backseat, gesturing for you to get in. 

“Kyoutani….”

He groans. “What?”

You sigh, hoping this isn’t going to cause a fight. “I’m really tired. Exam week is next week —“

“I just spent like a hundred dollars on dinner. Make it worth my while.”

You fidget with your sleeve, standing there uncomfortably. 

He goads you. “Don’t be such a pussy.”

Just as you are about to give in, he slams the door shut. “Okay, fine.”

He turns away, walking to the driver’s side. You walk towards the car, extending your hand to open the passenger’s side when he says “you can walk home.”

You try to open the door, but it’s locked. “Kyoutani —“ 

He reverses out of the parking spot and speeds off. 

“Kyoutani!” You yell after him. You stand in the parking lot alone, looking around. What the hell are you supposed to do? Your wallet is in his car too.

You pull your phone out and call him. He doesn’t answer. You call again. A third time.

“What?” he spits.

“Come back!”

“No. You’re gonna be such a bitch about it —“

“Okay, okay, let’s do it! You don’t have to be so mad —“

“ _You_ make me mad! You can’t set me off and then act shocked when I react.”

“I’m — !” You sigh, throwing your hand to your forehead. “I’m sorry.” 

He doesn’t say anything.

“Just come back. Please?”

He hangs up on you. You groan, sitting at the base of the street light close to you in hopes you’ve changed his mind. 

Luckily, he pulls back into the parking lot a few minutes later. He parks at the far end of the lot, making you walk to get to him. When you eventually do, you open his door. 

You lean down, but he doesn’t look at you. His face is still tense with anger. 

“I’m sorry, okay?”

He doesn’t budge. You grab his arm and tug, trying to get him out of the car. “Come on.”

He huffs and gets out, but when he stands he refuses to look down at you. You cup his face and try to get him to look at you, but he doesn’t give way. You grab his wrist and lead him to the back of the car, opening the door as you slide in and pull him in with you. 

He slumps into the seat and closes the door. He stares straight ahead. You nudge his knee with your foot, but again, he doesn’t give in. You don’t know what to do. Usually he takes over, but if you don’t put out tonight, you know you’ll regret it. 

You get on your knees and scoot over to him, cupping the side of his face and forcing him to turn your way. His eyes fall to your lips. 

“Come on,” you chuckle, seeing him continue to mope. “You don’t have to be in a bad mood.”

He rolls his eyes and grabs your wrist, tossing your arm aside. “You put me in a bad fucking mood.”

“I already said sorry,” you whine. You pull him in again and start kissing him. He doesn’t react. 

“Please, Kyoutani,” you beg, looking up at him doe-eyed. You rub your thumb along his cheekbone. He’s still pouty, but you try again, lowering your eyes as you bring your lips close enough to just barely brush against his. You kiss him ever so slightly, ever so softly. Then he responds, leaning in and meeting your lips.

He’s still a bit bored, so you continue to take the lead, hoping he’ll take control soon enough. You keep kissing his lips as your hand goes down to his bulge. You gently start rubbing over his pants. Your kisses get longer and deeper and you start to undo his belt and pants, slipping your hand over his boxers.

“You’re not gonna get me hard,” he mumbles.

“Oh yeah?” you tease, straddling his lap.

“Yeah,” he nods his head, the look on his face expressionless. “You’re a bore.”

You try to hide how much that stings. If you don’t, he’ll get annoyed at you for being “too sensitive” and then the night will end on a bad note for sure. 

You kiss his forehead, then his nose, then his cheek. Your lips come to his again, but you don’t kiss him this time. Instead, you go down to his jaw, sucking softly as you trail kisses down his neck.

You put his hands on your hips and you rest your forehead on his. 

“Please forgive me,” you whisper. He looks at you, bored.

“Kyoutani,” you plead as you grind your hips over him. 

“You want me?” he asks.

“Mhm,” you nod.

“Then take your clothes off,” Kyoutani commands.

You get off him and take off your clothes while he takes off his. _Finally_.

You straddle him again and lean against the driver’s seat as he sits up straight. He squeezes your breasts over your bra and nuzzles his face into your chest, kissing your breasts as you position yourself over him. You feel him getting hard below your entrance as his hands follow your curves, squeezing the sides of your waist as he meets your lips with a renewed passion. You run your hands along the back of his head then wrap your arms around him as he grabs your hips and adjusts you. He slides your underwear to the side and plunges his throbbing dick into you.

You throw your head back and moan while he grunts into your chest. The vibrations of his grunt make you squeeze your walls around his dick. He guides your hips while you ride him and once he gets you to a pace he likes, his strong hands explore the rest of your body. His hands squeeze and grope up your back before he unclasps your bra, pulling it off you while you grind into him. You bite your lip while he stifles his own grunts and groans. 

He teases your nipples between his fingers and thumbs, causing a loud whine to escape your mouth. He laughs, breathing heavy. 

“Look at how bad you want me. D’you want me to fill you up?” he asks as he secures your hips and thrusts aggressively, deep inside you. “You want me to cum inside you, huh?”

Your moans answer for you and he chuckles. “Yeah, I know you do.”

He nuzzles his face into your neck and you hug him, holding him tight as he starts to pound into you. 

“Oh, fuck yeah. Yes, just like that,” he groans, pulling your body into his. “I’m getting so close, baby. Ho, I’m so— close—“

He pounds into you as hard as he can, a needy moan escaping his mouth as he does. When he reaches his peak, he grunts loudly, his warm seed spilling into you. You clench around him, squeezing him like you need every drop as he pumps into you a few more times.

As his pace slows, you push him into his seat and kiss his lips. He laughs between your kisses. “You’re so weak. And easy.”

You stop kissing him. You smile and scoff like he’s laughing with you and not at you. You get off of him, feeling his cum ooze out as you do. Being without clothes suddenly makes you feel so vulnerable.

He puts his clothes back on while you adjust your underwear and slip on your bra. You make eye contact as you slip your bra strap over your shoulder.

Kyoutani reaches over and cups your face with one hand, shaking you a bit like you’re a toy. Then he chuckles and tosses you aside, getting out of the car.

You slip into your clothes and get into the passenger’s side, leaning your head against the window, your knees against the door, the whole ride home.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The nerve of Kyoutani to act like it’s not HIM who wants YOU so bad. I swear, this man. When are we keying his car!! My calendar is wide open, honey.
> 
> Sorry this one took so long! I wanted to do this a bit different than expected so it took a minute to come up with a story I liked. Let me know what you think! And if this sparks any other one-shot ideas for you, pleaaase let me know 😉
> 
>  **EDIT (Nov. 29): REQUESTS CURRENTLY CLOSED.** ~~For info on how to request other haikyuu! bad boyfriend one-shots, please click:[here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804023) ~~
> 
> To read more haikyuu! bad boyfriend one-shots, please click: [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954810)
> 
> If you like my writing style and want more 2d toxic men, I’m writing a longer Legend of Korra fanfic, featuring Asami Sato as the lead and Mako as our resident bad boy. Read it: [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152696/chapters/63630919)


End file.
